The prior art is replete with compositions for mitigating dermatological conditions of the skin which frequently relate to the natural process of aging. Other factors, such as exposure to the sun or the resulting ultraviolet radiation therefrom, improper care and/or diet, stress, nutritional deficiencies, and genetic propensities also contribute to the development of adverse skin conditions, such as fine lines, wrinkles, especially of the facial skin, age spots, keratoses, dry skin, lack of skin tautness and suppleness, and depigmentation. Many of the compositions described for topical treatment of the skin include components which have adverse side effects to the user, such as drying, burning, stinging, scaling and itching, irritation to the skin, and induction of photosensitivity. Therefore, methods and compositions commonly used for reducing fine lines and/or wrinkles contain acids, particularly, alpha (α)-hydroxy acids, such as glycolic acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid and citric acid, and salts thereof, or they contain tretinoin, also known as all-trans retinoic acid or retinol (Vitamin A), or ascorbic acid (Vitamin C), all of which can induce the above-mentioned disadvantageous effects, often due to a lowering of the pH of the skin, among other factors. With particular regard to topical compositions containing tretinoin, medical reports have documented a number of other adverse skin reactions typically associated with their use, namely, burning, tingling, stinging, dryness, peeling, erythema, itching, skin dermatitis, localized swelling and sun sensitivity.
Various prior art patents have disclosed solutions to this problem, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,551,607 and 6,521,241 relate to a method of sequestering skin irritants with a skin irritant sequestering composition comprising a substrate, a hydrophilic skin irritant sequestering agent and a hydrophobic skin irritant sequestering agent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,848 relates to a method for sequestration of skin irritants with absorbent article compositions. The composition comprises an absorbent article having disposed thereon a skin irritant sequestering effective amount of an unmodified particulate skin irritant sequestering agent and a lipophilic skin health benefit agent. A lipophilic skin health benefit agent can be stearic acid, iso-parrafin, petrolatum, and a combination thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,074 relates to a superior skin barrier enhancing body facing material, such as a body sideliner on an absorbent article and can be made by applying on the outer surface of the body facing material, a lipid-enriched hydrophobic composition comprising a natural fat or oil, a sterol, or sterol derivative, an emulsifying surfactant, a humectant, an emollient, a wax, and a viscosity enhancer, and thereafter re-solidifying the composition to form a distribution of solid composition on the outer surface of the body facing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,733 relates to an absorbent article composition for sequestering skin irritants. The article has disposed thereon a skin irritant sequestering effective amount of an unmodified particulate skin irritant sequestering agent and a lipophilic skin health benefit agent. An unmodified particulate skin irritant sequestering agent can be a clay, such as bentonite or laponite unmodified by organic amphiphilic compounds. A lipophilic skin health benefit agent can be stearic acid, isoparrafin, petrolatum, and a combination thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,208 relates to an oil-water emulsion for application on a skin surface. The emulsion comprises an oily phase and an aqueous phase. The oily phase comprises a first lipid of vegetable or animal origin. The emulsion is stabilized by containing at least one surfactant/emulsifier. U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,714 relates to a cosmetic composition for rejuvenating the appearance of skin with reduced or minimal potential for skin irritation, in the form of a lotion, creme, solution or gel, or applied onto a carrier, and includes about 0.5 to 50 wt. % in an aqueous, alcoholic or aqueous-alcoholic solution of a solvent-free, high molecular weight terpolymer of methyl vinyl ethermaleic anhydride-isobutylene, said composition having a pH of 1.5 to 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,581 relates to a superior skin barrier enhancing body facing material, such as a body side liner on an absorbent article and can be made by applying on the outer surface of the body facing material, a lipid-enriched hydrophobic composition comprising a natural fat or oil, a sterol or sterol derivative, an emulsifying surfactant, a humectant, an emollient, a wax, and a viscosity enhancer, and thereafter resolidifying the composition to form a distribution of solid composition on the outer surface of the body facing material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,809 relates to a personal cleansing composition comprising: (a) from about 1% to about 30% by weight of a dispersed oil phase comprising at least one nonocculsive liquid polyol fatty acid polyester containing at least four fatty acid ester groups wherein the polyol moiety is selected from sugars and sugar alcohols containing from about 4 to about 8 hydroxyl groups, and wherein each carboxylic acid moiety has from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms and wherein the liquid polyol fatty acid polyester has a complete melting point of less than about 30° C.; and (b) from about 5% to about 30% by weight of water-soluble surfactant selected from anionic, nonionic, zwitteri onic and amphoteric surfactants and mixtures thereof.
Therefore there is a need to provide a method of making topical compositions for skin wrinkles reduction that is easy to make and cost effective giving all the benefits of expensive skin compositions without producing irritant side effects to the user. Additionally, it is desirable that such a composition can be manufactured by simple process steps that results in a softer to touch and firmer skin for the user.